Vibration of an enclosure can produce annoying sound. The damping of enclosure vibration is therefore desirable and should be done when possible.
Particularly, vibration of loudspeaker enclosures can spoil the accuracy of sound reproduction.
Previous attempts to control vibration of enclosures include mass loading, cushion, padding, foam, glue, rubbery parts, and stiffening brackets. They work to some extend, but more should be done.
The present invention offers direct friction between a vibrating panel and a beam as a method of dampening that should bring vibration control to another level of effectiveness.